Mayo Cancer Genetic Epidemiology Research Training Program. The mapping of the human genome will profoundly affect the practice of medical care. For cancer, the translation of genomics to disease detection, prevention, and treatment will require the training of a new cadre of investigators, armed with an understanding of cancer genetics and having proficiency in the application of methodologies to the study of human populations. The NCI's program announcement PAR-00-064, "Cancer Education and Career Development Program" is ideally designed to fund the training of investigators who are sorely needed to help bridge the laboratory-population translational interface. Mayo Clinic is a highly respected center for medical training, research and patient care. The Mayo environment has the key elements needed for an outstanding training program in cancer genetic epidemiology research. With the proposed Mayo Cancer Genetic Epidemiology Research Training Program, we will build upon our Comprehensive Cancer Center and graduate education infrastructures to develop a combined didactic-mentored training program in cancer genetics and epidemiologic translational research. This proposed program would be available to epidemiologists, geneticists, biostatisticians, bioinformaticians, and clinicians. Such a training program currently does not exist at Mayo. The foundation for the program consists of a carefully crafted selection of didactic courses, the mentoring of each trainee by two faculty members - each from different disciplines, and a wide variety of research experiences made available through our large base of funded cancer research studies. The mentors are nationally and internationally known in their respective fields, have a track record of consistent funding, and have demonstrated excellence in mentoring junior investigators. Each trainee will be integrated with long-standing multidisciplinary tumor groups at Mayo to enhance their research experience. This program will allow us to train investigators from diverse backgrounds in complementary disciplines and enculture them on multidisciplinary investigations in which laboratory-based genetics research is translated to population science studies.